Young, Broken, and In Love
by storming-wolf
Summary: Sherlock is famous for being a know it all jerk and an outcast, so he tries to distance himself from everyone, including his cousin, Maeve, but everything changes when Sherlock falls for his roommate, John Watson, and when Maeve falls for his foster brother, Spencer Reid. Will John be able to break through Sherlock's emotional wall and will Maeve uncover Spencer's hidden past?


******I posted this on ao3 last night, and decided to post it here too. I hope you guys like it!**

******Summary:** Sherlock Holmes' genius cousin, Maeve Donovan, is staying in England for the remainder of high school and sixth form at the private boarding school, Webster Academy. Sherlock is famous for being a know it all jerk and an outcast, so he tries to distance himself from everyone, including his caring cousin, so they can have a normal school life, but everything changes when Sherlock falls for his roommate, John Watson, and when Maeve falls for his foster brother, Spencer Reid. Will John be able to break through Sherlock's emotional wall and will Maeve uncover Spencer's hidden past?

* * *

_"Mr. Holmes?" a nurse called out in a somber tone. Mycroft stood, as did Sherlock. The older Holmes brother gestured for him to sit back down as he followed the nurse into a consultation room. Sherlock watched them walk away, reading the nurse like an open book. 33, two children, and having an affair for the past year. The 15 year old was pulled out of his deductions of people in the waiting area when Mycroft re-entered._

_"Sherlock," Mycroft quietly spoke._

_ "Mum and Dad are dead, aren't they?" Sherlock asked. The 27 year old nodded, drying the tear that had fallen from the bright blue eyes. The bright glow in his eyes fell with the tears, a blanket of darkness covering Sherlock.  
_

_ "It was pai-"  
_

_ "Don't," Sherlock snapped. Don't dare tell me it was painless or any of that bullshit because nothing is painless on this Earth Mycroft. Even for a split second, there was nothing but pain for them. Just take me home, I can't be here."  
_

_ Mycroft had nothing to say. He took Sherlock home, watching the teen storm up the stairs and slam the door to his bedroom. Sherlock cried into his pillow harder than he ever had in his life. His parents were the only ones who loved him. They were okay with his sexuality, they understood and tolerated with his experiments, and they made sure he was happy no matter what. Now they were gone, and Sherlock didn't know what to do but lie there and feel numb.  
_

_ It terrified him. He hated the numb feeling. So he made himself feel something. He felt the box cutter dig into the skin on his thigh, watching the blood pool from the wound. And he felt again. It became a cycle for Sherlock, and he thought he was clever about hiding it from his brother, but Mycroft knew from the moment he found the box cutter under his pillow. So he did something about it.  
_

"Sherlock, save some water for the fish!"

The _something_ Mycroft did was pay for Maeve Donovan, their American cousin, to come keep an eye on Sherlock when he went off for school. Sherlock loved Maeve, they were always doing experiments as children when her family visited, but having her unknowingly invade his life was the last thing he wanted.

"I'll be done in a minute!" Sherlock hissed. He could almost hear her roll her eyes at him.

"5 minutes and we're leaving with or without you!" Mycroft said.

Sherlock began to rinse soap off of his scar covered body. The numb feeling came often, and he tried to keep the scars in non-obvious places. from his thighs to his abdomen. Once he cut his wrist, but the scar was too obvious for his liking. He always made up a story of a zip cord popping back and hook delivering the scar. How convenient for a depressed boy. Sherlock got out of the shower, quickly dressing himself and leaving his hair a wet mess as he walked out to the car.

"You'll catch pneumonia with your hair that wet," Maeve said. Sherlock pulled a beanie on his head and gave her a sarcastic smile before staring out of the window. Another tedious school year with stupid people and boring roommates. And his first time back without having his parents waiting back at home, writing him letters and sending him care packages that typically contained things for his experiments.

Sherlock just knew this year would be hell.

* * *

The halls of the Webster Academy's dormitories were crowded with people and boxes, much to Sherlock's dismay. Maeve however, was beyond ecstatic to have left her life travelling around America to settle down in England with her favourite cousin.

"Can you find your way from here?" Sherlock asked the shorter brunette.

"Not really," Maeve started.

"Oh, you're a genius, you'll do fine," Sherlock said, making his way to the boy dorms and leaving his confused and lost cousin to find her own way across campus.

Sherlock only had a few things to carry, his brother having already dropped off major things like his chemistry kits, violin, and books. All he needed was a few casual clothes, school uniforms, and the one thing he always held on to: his teddy from his parents. Sherlock was 16, and he knew he shouldn't keep such a juvenile thing around, but since his parents died a mere 10 months ago, he needed the small gift from his parents from when he was 3 to keep them with him. He never appreciated them until they were gone and he was an orphan left in Mycroft's care.

Sherlock found his dorm, a decent size with two beds, two desks, two closets, and a small living area with a phone, telly, and sofa. All of his things were already left in boxes on his desk, so he threw his luggage into a closet and began to carefully unpack the things he owned. While he was hanging a periodic table above his desk, the door opened and a ruffed up blonde entered with his boxes and bags. A taller, wavy haired brunette boy dropped his boxes on his bed.

"I have to get to my dorm. Catch up later," he said and left the dorm. The blonde dusted off a small amount of dirt on his navy blue shorts.

"Hello, I'm John Watson," John introduced himself, extending a hand out to Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes. Rugby or football?" Sherlock asked as he shook John's hand.

"Both, actually," John said. He turned to his own belongings and started unpacking. Sherlock opened his last box.

"I play violin when I'm bored and I can go for days without talking, will that bother you?" Sherlock asked.

"What?" John asked.

"Room mates should know the worst about each other," Sherlock said. "And I do experiments. A lot of them. And I have a slightly annoying American cousin who will most likely stop by a lot."

"I have a brother like that, Spencer. Maybe they can make friends and leave us alone," John chuckled.

"So nothing is going to bother you?" Sherlock asked.

"As long as you don't enjoy crap telly," John said with a smile. Sherlock remained silent. "Oh God." Sherlock and John laughed. "Have you got a girlfriend who might drop by?"

"Not really my area," Sherlock said, busying himself with making his bed.

"Oh...right," John said. "Have you got a boyfriend? Which is fine by the way."

"I know it's fine," Sherlock said.

"So you've got a boyfri-" John started.

"No," Sherlock cut him off.

"Okay. Unattached like me," John said. Sherlock tried to study the boy. He certainly didn't seem gay. He couldn't read it other than the fact he put product in his hair. Was John coming onto him or was he just making conversation? Well, John was rather attractive, nice strong build and-

What was Sherlock saying?!

Sherlock hid his blush from John as he finished making his bed and took his boxes to the bin behind the dorms.

* * *

Maeve, after moving in and making friends with her room mate, was in a rush to yell at Sherlock for ditching her like that. In her rush out of her dorm, she ran into a tall, wavy haired brunette.

"Sorry!" They both said as they helped each other up.

"Spencer, I have your box," Harriet Watson, or Harry, said from inside the dorm.

"Yeah, I have yours," Spencer said. He walked into the dorm, finding it decorated already. He gave Harry her box and turned to Maeve. "Sorry about that. I'm Spencer Reid."

"I'm Maeve Donovan," Maeve shook his hand.

"Nice posters," Spencer said. Maeve blushed. All of her nerdy posters, from Star Trek to a picture of a penrose triangle, covered the walls.

"You don't think they're too nerdy?" Maeve asked.

"Not at all. They're really cool," Spencer said. He gave her a shy smile. "Maybe we can talk about our equal nerdyness once I'm moved in. How does the cafe at 4 sound?"

"Sounds lovely. I'll meet you there," Maeve said, watching him leave the room. Harry gave Maeve a goofy smirk.

"Oh my God, Spencer likes you!" Harry gushed.

"He just wants to talk about..you know..nerd stuff," Maeve said. She smiled. Maybe leaving America wasn't a bad idea after all.


End file.
